


Logo eu, Cupido!

by Lovage



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Cupid - Freeform, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovage/pseuds/Lovage
Summary: Sou cupido desde que me reconheço. Mas com o passar do tempo, o trabalho não me empolgava tanto. Foi quando me percebi totalmente encantado por um mortal: Victor Nikforov, um patinador do gelo.





	Logo eu, Cupido!

**Author's Note:**

> Notas Iniciais
> 
> Olá meus nenéns. 
> 
> É a primeira vez que me arrisco a escrever uma história sobre Victuuri, apesar de amar o casal e eu tive um motivo maravilhoso para que me atrevesse a fazer.
> 
> @EllRS2, eu não sei se você vai gostar, mas eu precisava escrever algo pro seu aniversário (por mais que eu esteja atrasada). Eu te desejo felicidade, força para tomar certas decisões e encarar os seus problemas. Te desejo amor e mais sorte nele. Espero que você cruze com muitas pessoas maravilhosas nessa vida, que aprenda a se amar, porque você é incrível mas não percebe e lembre-se que, quando se sentir sozinha, tem alguém que te ama aqui, um pouquinho longe, mas perto do coração. 
> 
> Feliz aniversário atrasado.
> 
> Aos demais, espero que gostem.

Não lembro exatamente quando me percebi cupido. Talvez tenha sido quando a primeira semente germinou e entrou em contato com a luz solar, apaixonando-se pelo viver. Ou no encontro de uma mãe com seu filhote. Minha memória não é exatamente muito boa, acho que pelo tempo que trabalho aqui, mas pode ter certeza que, muitos dos pares perfeitos que se encontram, tem um dedo meu.

E, não querendo me gabar, sou muito bom no que faço. Às vezes, cometo alguns erros, claro. Mas geralmente os acerto depois. Acho que o amor é o que move os humanos. E quando digo isso, não me refiro exclusivamente ao amor romântico. Existem muitas formas de amor e de amar, o que torna o meu trabalho muito mais complicado do que realmente aparenta. Identificar suas nuances e reconhecer as almas que precisavam encontrar-se e juntá-las era o meu dever.

Mas com o tempo, confesso, que o trabalho foi perdendo suas cores. Já não me empolgava como antes. Passei a observar os mortais com mais atenção e me distrair com o valor estranho que eles davam à certas coisas. E recentemente - considerando que meu tempo é infinito - me peguei obcecado por um deles. Victor, seu nome, como ouvi o treinador o chamar algumas vezes. 

Lembro-me perfeitamente da primeira vez que o vi. Ele deslizava pelo gelo como se flutuasse. Seus movimentos eram fluidos e quando saltava, era como se seu corpo criasse asas. É raro encontrar algum anjo, mas tive quase certeza que ele era um. Fiquei encantado com a luz que existia no seu sorriso. 

Tentava ir vê-lo onde treinava quase todos os dias, e percebi que seu brilho se esvaía aos poucos. Os cabelos longos que usava foram cortados, os movimentos sempre leves tornavam-se cada vez mais mecânicos. Eu não sei quando ele perdeu o amor que tinha pelo o que fazia, mas isso eu reconhecia muito bem, e ele não estava mais ali. 

Chegou em um ponto que eu apenas queria vê-lo novamente como era no início e passei a seguí-lo após os treinos. Ele era solitário. Tinha alguns amigos, mas em geral, não saia com eles. E vivia sozinho em um apartamento de tamanho razoável com um cachorro enorme.

Comecei a observar as pequenas coisas que ele fazia. Como gostava de tomar seu café, o que assistia na tv, o tipo de música que ele apreciava, como ele construía as suas coreografias, como muitas vezes conversava com o cachorro. Tudo nele era bonito demais para que houvesse terminado daquele jeito.

Cheguei à conclusão que talvez fosse porque ele não tinha encontrado ainda um par. Afinal, geralmente quando os mortais encontravam suas almas gêmeas, ocorria uma revolução em suas vidinhas e o brilho nos olhos sempre aparecia. 

Decidi então buscar. E procurei muito! Em um mundo inteiro, mas não encontrei. Para mim, era impossível! Uma coisa que aprendi em todos esses anos como cupido era que todos eram colocados na Terra com um par. Às vezes até dois ou mais. E na idade dele, o par geralmente já está em vida. Aquilo frustrou-me. Nunca havia falhado daquela maneira. 

No dia de minha última tentativa, terminei em seu apartamento, observando-o adormecido no sofá. E senti-me triste por ele. Sentei-me em uma cadeira, estiquei as asas e coloquei meu arco e aljava em um dos cantos. Estava quase exausto. Foi quando a vi. A primeira pena que caiu de minhas asas em toda a minha existência. Observei o reluzir do furta cor apagar-se e a pena desfazer-se na minha frente. Não dei atenção àquilo. Apoiei a cabeça na bancada e apesar de ser incomum que eu dormisse, senti meus olhos pesarem.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- QUEM É VOCÊ E O QUE FAZ AQUI?

Sua voz despertou-me. Encarei o arredor, procurando por outro humano, mas Victor olhava diretamente na minha direção.

\- EU VOU CHAMAR A POLÍCIA. 

Ele me via? Não era possível. Eu nunca fui notado! Estiquei as asas, erguendo-me do chão, numa tentativa de sair dali. Três penas soltaram-se dessa vez. E Victor ficou imóvel, boquiaberto. Eu tive que perguntar:

\- Consegue… Me ver?

Ele cai no sofá, fechando os olhos.

\- Sabia que aquele conhaque que Chris me enviou tinha alguma coisa de errado. Só pode ser alucinação!

Tentei me aproximar, ainda voando.

\- Você consegue me ver? 

\- Acho que enlouqueci de vez! Makkachin, proteja a nossa casa!

Apesar do comando, o cão permaneceu no mesmo lugar, babando. Tentei manter a calma. Não era para aquilo estar acontecendo.

\- Veja, eu estou tão acostumado com isso quanto você… Mas acho que seu cachorro não me vê. Não era nem para que você me visse...

Victor reagiu atirando-me duas almofadas. Uma passou direto por uma de minhas asas e a outra chocou-se contra meu rosto. Observei mais algumas penas caírem de minhas asas. Isso estava se tornando preocupante.

\- O QUE É VOCÊ?

Ele proferiu, enquanto encolhia-se de cócoras sobre o sofá, ameaçando-me com uma terceira almofada, ainda sob o olhar perdido de Makkachin.

\- Deixe-me apresentar. Meu nome é Yuuri, mas vocês humanos costumam me chamar de “Cupido”.

Ele olhou para o alto, esbravejando.

\- EU JURO QUE VOU MATAR O CHRIS!

\- Se é o Chris que eu estou pensando, ele sente um amor muito legítimo por você. Até considerei que ele fosse sua alma gêmea, mas ele está destinado à outra pessoa.

Ele levantou-se, ainda ameaçando-me com a outra almofada. 

\- Isso é daquele programa de pegadinhas com famosos? Não tem a menor graça! 

Coloquei as mãos esticadas frente ao meu tórax, na tentativa de me defender. Ele manteve a almofada fofa erguida, como se pudesse me atacar a qualquer momento. 

\- Olha, Victor… Eu tenho acompanhado você e…

Começamos a andar em círculos ao redor da mesa de centro.

\- Eu acho que vou começar a tomar aqueles remédios que o psicólogo indicou. Que se danem os efeitos colaterais!

-... Você é o mortal mais incrível que eu já tive a oportunidade de obser....

Ele levou uma das mãos à cabeça. 

\- Esse cara tem asas e as penas dele se desfazem quando caem! O que ta acontecendo? 

\- Você está perdendo cabelo também, mas não vejo ninguém jogando isso na sua cara, está bem? Essa não é a questão. Eu estou muito preocupado desde pouco antes de você cortar o cabelo e…

\- Pai nosso que estás no céu santifi...

\- Isso é quase uma ofensa! Sou cupido, não um fantasma, demônio, presidente ou sabe-se lá o que vocês humanos temem!

\- Seja feita a vossa vonta…

Aquilo estava se tornando insustentável. Não consegui mais aguentar.

\- VOCÊ PODE ME OUVIR?

Ele interrompeu a reza e espera, ainda assustado, me olhando atentamente, parecendo ainda tentar entender a minha figura. Eu suspirei, já cansado.

\- A questão é: você não vê mais sentido em nada, sente-se vazio, não tem mais ânimo nem para patinar! Há algo de errado e não consegue descobrir o que é! E eu sei que posso ajudá-lo. 

A almofada deslizou de suas mãos, chocando-se contra o chão. O vi encarar os próprios pés. Acreditei que talvez tenha ele estivesse começando a acreditar. Coloquei meus pés no chão e caminhei em sua direção.

\- Victor, eu acho que é porque ainda não encontrou a sua alma gêmea. E as minhas penas caindo devem ser uma punição por ter sido incapaz de fazê-lo por você.

\- Alma gêmea? 

Eu suspirei. Será que ele entendia algo sobre aquilo? Ele colocou a mão sobre os olhos e afagou os cabelos, demonstrando confusão.

\- Calma, calma, calma. Você é um cupido então? 

Fiquei aliviado. Tive a impressão que por fim falávamos a mesma língua. 

\- Finalmente você parece ter entendido!

Não, ele não havia entendido. Poucos segundos depois eu estava do lado de fora, batendo em sua porta incessavelmente. 

\- Victor, abre, por favor. Eu sei que posso te ajudar! Eu tenho muitos anos de experiência nisso. E qual é, minhas flechas ainda estão aí dentro. Eu preciso trabalhar também! 

Encosto-me na porta, frustrado. Eu poderia entrar se quisesse, fazia parte da minha profissão. Mas decidi respeitá-lo. As minhas penas caíam agora aos tufos. Aquilo me preocupava e cada vez mais eu chegava à conclusão que se devia à minha própria incompetência em relação ao Victor.

Talvez eu o tenha chateado ainda mais por expor as coisas que eu observava ele. E apesar de ele ser meramente um mortal, era difícil imaginar como seria o restante da minha existência sem que ele voltasse a brilhar como antes 

Enquanto ainda refletia, a porta foi aberta e terminei por tombar sobre Victor. Levantei-me apressadamente. Ele permaneceu no chão, sentado, com as pernas em frente ao peito e os braços sobre os joelhos. Ao seu lado, minha aljava, meu arco e várias de minhas flechas espalhadas. Estico a mão para auxiliá-lo a levantar.

\- Você está bem? Não quis machucá-lo. Eu só…

Foi quando seus olhos cruzaram com os meus, pela primeira vez, naquele processo todo. Eu conhecia aquele olhar. Não podia ser. NÃO PODIA SER. 

\- Está tudo bem, desculpe-me por agora pouco. Só foi difícil de processar….

AH NÃO, AH NÃO, AH NÃO. Contei as flechas. Eu havia confeccionado 7, mas via apenas 6. AQUILO ERA UM PROBLEMÃO. Não era exatamente fácil desfazer uma flecha que foi lançada errado. 

\- Yuuri?

Quando menos percebi, ele levantou-se, deslizou uma das mãos por minhas asas e ergueu meu queixo. Nunca havia estado tão próximo a um humano. A atmosfera em si era inebriante. Por alguns segundos minha mente sequer conseguia processar nada, mas logo me afastei, com a maior velocidade que pude. 

\- Há algo de errado, Yuuri?

TÁ, OK, AUTO CONTROLE. Ele é um mortal. Só um mortal. Já desfiz esse tipo de coisa uma centena de vezes. Eu já havia sido tocado por um humano? Não eram só minhas asas que estavam caindo. Ele havia sido capaz de me tocar! E já não era a primeira vez. Ele havia me empurrado para fora do apartamento, céus. 

\- Eu preciso que você mantenha a calma mas… Você pode estar se sentindo leve, seu coração deve estar batendo forte no seu peito, suas mãos suando, suas pupilas dilatadas, mas isso que você está sentindo é apenas um artifício que me ajuda a fazer com que você não ignore a sua alma gêmea E eu vou precisar que...

\- Eu não tô entendendo absolutamente nada do que você está dizendo, mas porque você não fica para almoçar? Hoje é a minha folga e se você diz que pode me ajudar...

Ele tentou aproximar-se novamente. Eu não podia perder tempo. Precisava confeccionar a flecha que tiraria aquele efeito dele. Mas os olhos… Como eu podia negar aquele pedido? Era só um almoço, não era? E eu sempre tive curiosidade de provar da comida de Victor…

Acenei em concordância e ele abriu um dos sorrisos mais lindos que o já vi expor. Recolhi as minhas coisas e ele puxou-me pelo pulso até que estivesse sentado no mesmo banco onde ele havia me encontrado mais cedo. Ele começou a pegar alguns ingredientes na geladeira e nos armários, enquanto falava. Eu sempre quis conversar com ele. Precisava ajeitar aquilo, mas era uma oportunidade única. 

\- As suas asas são uma das coisas mais bonitas que eu já vi. Ainda mais quando as penas caem. 

Me senti tímido. Ele mexia animadamente nas coisas enquanto falava e eu estava ali, sem saber o que fazer. Eu estava nervoso, minhas mãos suavam. Sentia o estômago que eu raramente utilizava dar voltas. 

\- O...Obrigado. 

\- Eu queria saber mais de você. Como você se tornou cupido, do que você gosta… Pelo visto você deve conhecer tudo sobre mim, não é?

Me encolhi na cadeira. Ele continuou a cozinhar, animadamente. E com aquela pergunta, percebi como a minha existência era vazia. Do que eu gostava? Bem, eu gostava do meu trabalho. Eu gostava de ver as bobeiras que os mortais se preocupavam, gostava de sentir o ar, observar as mudanças. E mais do que tudo, eu gostava de acompanhar o Victor. Mas eu não podia dizer isso. 

\- Eu gosto de katsudon. 

Ele riu. E eu mais uma vez fiquei sem graça. Eu não tinha uma resposta melhor? 

\- Quero dizer… Eu gosto de muitas outras coisas…

\- Você não está acostumado com pessoas fazendo perguntas sobre você, não é? 

Ele me lia com uma facilidade extrema.

\- Definitivamente não. 

\- Você já patinou? 

\- Eu costumo mais voar do que andar. Patinar seria um sonho! 

Ele sorriu. 

\- Então depois, patinaremos! 

Eu me sentia feliz como não me sentia em séculos. Comemos e conversamos amenidades. Ele contou-me sobre os campeonatos, sobre os amigos, sobre suas dúvidas e eu falei de como eu o havia conhecido, de alguns casos famosos que tinham sido minha culpa e por fim, do problema das asas.

\- Bom, se você acha que realmente é por minha causa, eu estou disposto a colaborar! Seria uma pena se você as perdesse, não é?

Eu o admirava tanto. Era tão natural estar com ele, próximo à ele. Ele parecia compreender tudo o que eu dizia e muitas vezes sentia que suas frases completavam as minhas. Mas eu podia estar sendo tolo também. Aparentemente ele fora atingido por uma das minhas flechas. Aquilo podia ser só um reflexo. Mas eu podia patinar com ele antes de preparar a flecha que tiraria aquele efeito, não é?

\- Você já voou? 

\- Só de avião. 

\- E se eu tentasse te carregar até o rinque? Seria uma troca justa? 

Mordi o lábio, esperando pela resposta dele. Mas ele não temeu. Disse um sim veemente. Parecia confiar em mim e no meu potencial de uma maneira que nem eu mesmo sei se acreditava. A flecha fazia essas coisas? Por meio segundo pensei em flechar-me também, para dar a ele o mesmo que ele me dava. 

O rinque não era muito longe. Nem sequer pensei se outra pessoa nos veria ou não. Deixamos a louça de lado. Abri sua janela e saí por ela. Minhas penas caiam, deixando um rastro de luz. Victor sentou-se no parapeito, colocou as mãos ao redor do meu pescoço e eu o segurei. Senti medo de deixá-lo cair. Ele sorria bobamente.

Passei por algumas nuvens, fiz algumas piruetas. Ele não fechou os olhos sequer uma vez, mas algumas vezes percebi que ele queria ficar ainda mais perto. Eu precisava resolver logo a questão da flecha. 

Pousei o mais rápido que pude e o coloquei no chão. Ele me abraçou e eu senti que iria derreter. Me afastei novamente, com certa velocidade e ele ainda pareceu achar graça. Me tomou pelo pulso e entramos pelos fundos. 

Ele pulou um balcão, onde pegou patins para nós dois e alguns equipamentos de segurança para mim. Nos sentamos um ao lado do outro, enquanto nos preparávamos. 

\- Existem outros como você? Quero dizer, outros cupidos?

\- Somos poucos. Raramente nos cruzamos. Não é como se cada um tivesse uma área de ação. A alma gêmea de alguém pode estar em qualquer lugar. E pode ser qualquer coisa. Já fiz mãe e filha se reconhecerem como almas gêmeas, um homem e seu cachorro, trigêmeas… Vocês humanos tem a ilusão que esses encontros são plenamente românticos e muitas vezes, foge disso. 

\- Apesar de ser bonito, parece ser meio… Solitário. 

\- E é. Confesso que estou feliz por você conseguir me ver, por conseguir falar com alguém. 

Ele levantou-se e caminhou até a pista, retirando os protetores das lâminas do patins antes de pisar no gelo. E deslizou. Apaixonadamente. Como eu senti falta daquilo! O vi dar um salto, dois. Piruetas e mais piruetas. Foi quando ele foi até a minha direção.

\- Você não vem? 

Retirei os protetores animadamente. Coloquei os pés no rinque e… Caí. Bem feio. Ele riu e eu quis me esconder em qualquer buraco. Ele ajudou a erguer-me. 

\- Vem, segura em mim. 

Senti medo. De cair de novo, de sentir a dor que o gelado causava na minha pele coberta por um tecido finíssimo. Quando ele fazia parecia ser tão fácil. Ele me encorajou a seguir. 

\- Tenta deslizar um pé de cada vez. Que nem eu estou fazendo. 

Me desequilibrei um pouco, mas foi mais fácil. Ele piscou de maneira graciosa. 

\- Não disse? 

Acho que nunca sequer chegaria aos pés dele. 

\- Acho que isso aqui é o mais perto que chego de voar. Por isso pensei que para você seria mais fácil. Pelo visto, só hoje não vai ser o suficiente para você aprender. 

Aquilo me frustrou um pouquinho, mas ele pareceu animado. Tentei dar mais passos e quando me senti confiante, soltei seu braço. Consegui me equilibrar por poucos segundos, mas terminei por escorregar, me apoiar no Victor e derrubar nós dois. 

O resultado não foi nem um pouco confortável. Minhas asas estavam encostadas sobre o gelo e Victor se encontrava praticamente sobre mim. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e a sua expressão estava fechada. Senti meu coração na garganta e todo o resto parecia ignorável. Ele aproximou lentamente seus lábios aos meus e no primeiro encostar, senti um arrepio e o empurrei. 

\- Eu fiz alguma coisa de errado? Desculpa Yuuri. 

\- Não era para você querer fazer essas coisas. Não era para você avançar. Isso é tão errado. E é tudo culpa minha. Eu devia cuidar melhor das minhas flechas. 

\- Do que você está falando? 

\- Eu tinha sete flechas. E quando te derrubei mais cedo, bem, eu só vi 6. E assim que as flechas atingem alguém, elas somem. E eu fui a primeira pessoa que você viu depois de ser atingido, por isso está assim.

Ele suspirou.

\- Olha, eu… Peguei.

\- O que? 

\- A sétima flecha. Ela está comigo. Eu não sabia se te veria novamente. Eu sei que fiquei meio exaltado quando te vi mais cedo, mas você foi a coisa mais bonita que eu já vi. E quando eu te expulsei do apartamento, eu percebi que queria que você voltasse. Queria saber mais. Eu precisava saber mais. E você disse que queria me ajudar e eu só o queria ter por perto.

Aquilo me irritou. Eu estava preocupado e ele havia roubado a minha flecha. 

\- Você tem ideia do quanto isso é perigoso? Civilizações inteiras já foram destruídas por causa de flechadas indevidas! 

\- Desculpe Yuuri, eu só... Mas porque você achou que eu tinha sido flechado? 

\- Esse brilho nos seus olhos. Eu conheço. Eu sou especialista ni…

Óh céus. Ele havia sido alvo de um outro cupido. Era paixão à primeira vista. Nossas flechas funcionavam assim. Era só aguardar o momento perfeito e pá. Como eu não havia visto o outro? Só podia ser um tiro errado! Como um cupido seria a alma gêmea de um humano? Aquilo era desesperador e não havia saída. 

\- Podemos conversar depois? Vamos para a sua casa, por favor. 

Ele assentiu, parecendo chateado. Minhas penas agora caiam como nunca. Eu já conseguia ver pequenos espaços entre elas. Não sabia quanto tempo eu tinha e nem sabia o motivo disso estar acontecendo. Voamos novamente e eu senti que seria a última vez que faria aquilo. O céu já estava escuro.

Makkachin recebeu Victor animadamente, mas ainda não me via. 

\- Olha, eu… Vou tomar um banho. Se quiser, eu tenho toalha e posso te emprestar alguma calça ou sei lá.

Eu nunca havia me preocupado com aquilo, mas me pareceu uma boa proposta. Victor despiu-se sem pudor algum, como já o havia visto fazer uma centena de vezes, e entrou no banheiro. Mas agora, eu podia sentir o sangue que eu nem sabia que tinha correr pelas minhas bochechas. O homem era uma obra de arte! E aquilo era extremamente inapropriado.

Sentei no sofá e refleti sobre tudo. E se não fosse somente ele sobre o efeito da flecha? E se eu também estivesse? Mas os cupidos são imunes! E se eu não fosse mais um cupido? Eu nunca tinha tido aquelas dúvidas, aquelas questões, aqueles conflitos. Isso era tão… Humano. 

Mas calma. HUMANO? Não. Isso é loucura! Ainda tenho muito o que trabalhar! Minha vida inteira foi movida por isso. Pelo amor. E quando foi que eu comecei a ter sentimentos humanos? 

E eu soube. Foi quando a primeira pena caiu, logo após eu me sentir triste pelo Victor. Não havia sentimento mais humano que a empatia. E eu senti uma série de outras coisas inéditas hoje. Medo, insegurança, vergonha, raiva, nervosismo, suor nas mãos , o coração na garganta, a sensação de leveza e… Eu definitivamente havia sido flechado. Como eu não percebi? Logo eu! Cupido! 

\--------------------------------------

O bater da água nas asas só agravou mais a queda das penas. Quando saí do banheiro, encontrei Victor sentado no sofá, com a tal da garrafa de conhaque que Chris enviara para ele. Ele serviu dois copos, tomou a dose e me ofereceu a outra. 

\- Suas asas… Elas estão quase… 

\- Vazias. Eu sei. E eu não faço a menor ideia do que vai acontecer quando a última pena cair. Se será o meu fim… 

Ele começou a chorar. 

\- Não fique assim, nos conhecemos hoje.

\- Mas é como te conhecesse uma vida inteira. Nunca me senti tão conectado à alguém assim… 

O abracei e acariciei seus cabelos. Ele correspondeu, nos aconchegando. Tomei a dose de conhaque para criar coragem e fiz o que mais desejava: o beijei. O roçar dos lábios evoluiu para um beijo mais profundo e eu pude perceber que as minhas lágrimas se misturavam às dele. 

Ele beijou minha testa e eu encostei minha cabeça na curva de seu pescoço.

\- Dorme comigo, por favor. Para eu saber que foi real. Que você esteve aqui.

Nos deitamos no sofá, de conchinha, e ali permanecemos até a minha última pena cair. 

\------------------------------------------

Victor pov

Acordei procurando por Yuuri, mas ele não estava ali. Me perguntei se havia sido tudo um sonho, mas era real demais para que fosse. Torci para ele estar no banheiro ou em qualquer outro cômodo e nada. Assim como cada uma de suas penas, ele desapareceu.

Fui até o quarto. A flecha ainda estava na gaveta. Percebi que já chorava quando o telefone tocou. 

\- Alô? 

\- Victor, você precisa correr até aqui. Tem um invasor no rinque! 

Saí de casa o mais rápido que pude. Corri até o centro de treinamento onde Yakov me esperava. 

\- Eu ia chamar a polícia, afinal ele está totalmente nu, em um rinque particular. Mas ele parece não saber quem é! Não sabe nem o próprio nome. E tudo o que fez até agora foi pedir desculpas!

Aquilo era muito estranho. Andei com meu treinador até a sala onde o haviam deixado. Foi quando eu vi, os cabelos negros bagunçados, os olhos puxadinhos, a pele suave. Meu coração parou. Ele não havia desaparecido. Ele apenas fugiu pro rinque. 

Sentei-me ao seu lado no banco. 

\- Tem ideia do susto que me deu? 

Ele me encarou. Mas faltava o brilho nos olhos que eu tinha visto nele. Aquele não era o meu Yuuri, ou era? Ele parecia sequer me reconhecer!

Comecei a chorar. Coloquei minha mão sobre a dele e fechei os olhos, tentando controlar meus sentimentos. Foi quando ouvi sua voz. 

\- Victor?


End file.
